Le Masque sur les Cheveux d'Or
by EvansSmile
Summary: Gilbert Nightray est un jeune instituteur à l'Académie Lutwidge. Il mène une vie calme et paisible (?) jusqu'au jour où arrive un nouvel étudiant : Oz Vessalius. Oz a tout de l'élève modèle : il est studieux, obéissant, attentionné, enjoué...mais Gilbert va vite apprendre que les apparences cachent parfois bien des choses...
1. Prologue

**_Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction_**

**_J'y attache donc une certaine importance et l'espoir qu'elle vous plaira…._**

**_Ceci est le prologue il s'agit de la Prophétie du Clocher Silencieux que j'ai réécrite à ma manière^^. Elle sert d'introduction pour l'histoire. Même si elle n'est pas évidente au début, vous finirez par comprendre le rôle qu'elle contribue dans ma fanfiction._**

**_Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes….l'orthographe n'a jamais été mon fort^^"_**

**_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)_**

**_N'hésitez surtout pas à poster un commentaire de manière à ce que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé._**

* * *

><p><strong>~La Prophétie du Clocher Silencieux~<strong>

**_Parce que toute histoire qui vaille la peine d'être racontée a un commencement…._**

Il y a 100 ans, un grand massacre fut perpétré à la capitale, Sablier, par des individus dénommés "Baskerville". Un héros, Jack Vessalius, stoppa ce massacre évitant ainsi le pire. Mais son exploit lui coûta la vie. Son nom est aujourd'hui connu de tous et cette grande tragédie fut appelée "La Tragédie de Sablier".

A cette même période, une prophétie évoquant la fin de notre monde connue le jour. Il s'agit de "La Prophétie du Clocher Silencieux".

**_Une tragédie, une prophétie….et le début d'un grand récit…._**

_"Le Silence de Cent Ans sera rompu_

_Lorsqu'enfin minuit sonnera_

_Par la main de l'enfant disparu_

_Qui sera la clef qui permettra_

_D'obtenir la puissance du Cachot Incongru._

_Un pouvoir nouveau, il acquerra_

_Lui, le descendant du Héros Perdu._

_Trouver la vérité, il devra_

_Ou bien ce jeune Ange Déchu_

_La destruction de notre monde, il causera"_

**_Et c'est sur cette prédiction que le rideau se lève…._**


	2. Chapter 1

**~L'Ange aux Cheveux d'Or ~**

Il courait. Encore et encore. Le jeune homme, haletant sous l'effort, continuait d'arpenter les couloirs sans fin. Quand allait-il enfin arriver ? Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma alors dans son regard lorsqu'il reconnut l'une des portes. Oui, il l'avait trouvée. Il était sauvé.

Il ralentit, en s'efforçant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et ouvrit le battant de la porte….

**~O~O~O~**

Il sentit alors quelque chose tomber sur le sommet de son crâne. Un essuie-craie ?

Des rires fusèrent alors de tous les recoins de la salle. Il leva les yeux sur la foule d'enfants qui l'observaient en riant aux éclats. Il rougit puis ramassa le projectile en le remettant sa place. Un comique avait visiblement jugé "amusant" de caler l'essuie-craie au-dessus de la porte entr'ouverte, prévoyant son arrivée.

Une forte voix que le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître s'exclama du fond de la salle :

"Alors, toujours aussi minable, Tête d'Algue ?"

"Alice…." Soupira-t-il.

Cette fille était infernale.

Décidément, c'était bien sa veine aujourd'hui. Il était arrivé en retard le jour de la rentrée des classes, il s'était ensuite fait humilié dès son arrivé par un essuie-craie –Bonjour la bonne impression- et, pour couronner le tout, il se retrouvait professeur principal de cette petite peste d'Alice.

L'instituteur pris place sur l'estrade. Il était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux noirs de jais qui retombaient nonchalamment sur ses yeux, lui couvrant ainsi une partie de son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air sombre et mystérieux. Il possédait aussi de magnifiques yeux dorés. Il avait été classé premier au classement des profs les plus sexy par les jeunes lycéennes mais, à son grand dépourvu, avait aussi décroché sans peine la première place du prof le plus minable de l'académie. Il était très célèbre pour cette contradiction entre son apparence et son véritable caractère. On –Alice particulièrement- lui avait attribué le surnom de Tête d'Algue à cause de sa coupe de cheveux, ce qui était plutôt offensant.

Il se racla la gorge pour gagner l'attention des élèves qui, pour la plupart, riaient toujours aux éclats.

Il prit la parole :

"B-bonjour….à tous. P-pour ce qui ne me c-connaissent….pas…."

Génial ! Il bégayait, maintenant ! Quel manque d'assurance !

Les élèves continuaient de bavarder en l'ignorant.

Il reprit d'une voix forte et assurée :

"Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas…."

Tous les élèves l'écoutaient à présent.

"….je suis le professeur Nightray…."

"Tête d'Algue, pour les intimes, ajouta Alice"

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne pouvait donc pas se taire un instant ? Le brun avait une insoutenable envie d'étriper la jeune fille mais se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait déjà eu Alice dans sa classe l'année précédente. Il avait donc appris qu'avec elle, il valait mieux passer l'éponge sur ce genre de choses insignifiantes ou cela risquait de dégénérer.

Il reprit une nouvelle fois :

"Je suis le professeur Nightray, et à partir d'aujourd'hui votre professeur de mathématiques et professeur principal. "

"Pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus rasoir que les maths ? "

"Alice !" la rappela-t-il gentiment à l'ordre. " Pour les potentiels nouveaux de cette classe, je vais rapidement rappeler les règles de l'Académie Lutwidge. Tout élève doit respect à son professeur, n'est-ce pas, Alice ?"

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

"L'accès au Pavillon Blanc, au Petit Jardin et Bureau du Principal sont formellement interdits aux élèves, sauf cas spéciaux et autorisations. De toute manière, vous avez accès au Grand Jardin qui vous sert de cours de récréation. Il est interdit de se promener dans le bâtiment la nuit et il est interdits que de personnes de sexe opposés dorment dans la même chambre."

"On a le droit de respirer, au moins ? " demanda Alice.

L'instituteur jugea préférable d'ignorer la question et reprit :

"Vous avez la possibilité de rentrer chez vous en fin de semaine. En ce qui concerne la question des points : des points sont attribués aux élèves modèles, qui travaillent rigoureusement, obtiennent de bons résultats, ont un bon comportement, rendent des services à l'établissement, font de bonnes actions, participent à des clubs, sont impliqués dans la vie sociale de l'école….Réciproquement, les mauvais résultats et comportements vous enlèveront des points. Chaque élève démarre avec un total de 100 points. A la fin de l'année, les étudiants possédant le plus de points seront récompensés et…."

Un ronflement sonore se fit entendre dans la classe. Alice feignait de s'être endormie d'ennui.

"Je disais donc que les meilleurs seront récomp…."

Un autre ronflement retentit.

"Alice ! s'agaça le jeune Nightray. Ça suffit ! Depuis le début tu fais ton insolente et je te laisse faire mais ma patience a des limites ! 5 points en moins ! On peut dire que tu commences bien ! Des points en moins dès les premières minutes du premier cours de l'année ! C'est vrai que tu as atteint le record du pire score l'année passée ! Tu étais dans les chiffres négatifs ! -76 points ! De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! "

Alice ricana et répondit :

"Il faut dire que vous n'enseignez pas depuis très longtemps. Mais il est vrai que j'ai atteint le meilleur score de l'histoire. Je compte faire mieux en donnant le meilleur de moi-même cette année"

"Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fière ! s'égosilla-t-il. Figure-toi que…."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeau, de très mauvaise humeur, ouvrit violemment la porte en hurlant un "Quoi ! " fort peu accueillant.

"E-excusez-moi d'être en retard", bredouilla une voix cristalline

Le jeune homme rougit.

Un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans se tenait en face de lui. Il n'était pas bien grand, et possédait de magnifiques cheveux or et de grands et malicieux yeux vert-émeraude.

Le blond s'expliqua :

"J'étais déjà, disons….pas tellement en avance et je me suis perdu. Il faut dire que l'établissement est tellement grand ! "

Etonnement, le garçon semblait plutôt amusé qu'apeuré par la réaction du professeur.

"Désolé pour ce brutal accueil", s'excusa ce dernier. " Il se trouve que j'étais de méchante humeur. Mon nom est Nightray. Je suis le professeur de mathématiques. Es-tu nouveau ? "

Le garçon dessina sur son visage un magnifique sourire charmeur, qui fit rougir le corbeau de plus bel, avant de répondre d'une voix enjouée :

"Ça ne fais rien. Oui, je suis en effet nouveau. On nom est Oz Vessalius. Enchanté ! "

"M-moi de même", bafouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon était mignon ! "Va prendre pace côté de…."

Son regard parcourut rapidement la salle avant de s'arrêter sur l'unique place encore vide à côté d'Alice.

"Tiens ! Il y a une place à côté d'Alice. Je suis désolé, c'est la seule disponible. Voici tes manuels"

Il lui tendit une pile de livres. Oz les saisit, trottina vers sa place et s'assit.

"Enchanté", dit-il à l'adresse d'Alice en lui tendant la main.

"Ecoute, le bleu. Tu n'es pas autorisé à m'adresser la parole quand je dors, c'est-à-dire, pendant la plupart des cours, c'est bien clair ? Le mieux, c'est que tu ne me parles pas du tout. Sauf pour me donner des réponses pendant les examens. "

"Euh….d'accord…."

"Bien. Tu es un brave esclave."

"Esclave ? " songea Oz. Quel caractère ! Il jugea cependant préférable de ne rien répondre.

**~O~O~O~**

La fin du cours se déroula sans encombre car, pour le plus grand bonheur de son enseignant, Alice s'était assoupie. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, elle fut cependant la première à quitter la salle. Alors qu'Oz s'apprêtait à faire de même, le professeur Nightray l'interpella :

"Oz ! Peux-tu m'accorder une minute ? "

"Bien sûr ! " répondit-il en souriant.

Ah ! Ce sourire ! Il faisait battre le cœur du brun à chaque fois. Ce garçon était terriblement mignon ! On aurait presque dit un ange. Mais enfin ! A quoi était-il en train de songer, au juste ? Il s'agissait tout de même de son élève !

"Euh….professeur ? Vous allez bien" s'inquiéta Oz. "Vous êtes tout rouge".

"O-oui je….je vais t-très bien ! Il fait juste un peu c-chaud. "

"De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? "

"A….Ah oui ! Comme tu es nouveau dans l'établissement, aucune chambre ne t'a été attribuée. Tu iras donc au n° 23. C'est la seule chambre encore disponible…..Elle est occupée par Elliot Nightray. "

"Nightray ? " s'enquit le blond. "Comme vous ? "

"Oui euh….c'est mon demi-frère. "

Le visage du brun s'assombrit. Oz n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Il dessina sur son visage son plus beau sourire et remercia l'instituteur avant de quitter la salle de classe pour de bon.

Nightray détourna les yeux pour ne pas que son élève le voit rougir de nouveau. Décidemment, il ne lui était pas indifférent. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de rougir constamment à la vue de quelqu'un, ou que son cœur se mette à battre à la chamade de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait donc ?

**~O~O~O~**

L'instituteur s'affala sur le canapé de la salle des professeurs. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour une cigarette ! Bien entendu, il était interdit de fumer dans le lycée soit disant "pour préserver un air pur et un bon environnement aux élèves. " Stupide ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il allait fumer quelques cigarettes dans un endroit vide que cela outragerait les pauvres et sensibles petits poumons des étudiants. Après tout, les enseignants en avaient souvent besoin pour décompresser un peu. Il se servit une tasse de café pour faire passer son envie lorsqu'une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue l'appela :

"Gilbeeert ! "

Il se retourna et aperçut un homme à l'apparence peu commune faire irruption dans la pièce. Il était légèrement plus petit que Gilbert, et plus âgé aussi, et ses cheveux argentés plutôt court lui couvraient un œil. L'iris du second, qui, lui, était visible, avait une couleur rouge écarlate. Il portait une vaste veste blanche avec des manches bien trop grandes qui lui couvraient les mains, un pantacourt et des larges bottines. Il possédait aussi une canne. Certaines rumeurs raconteraient qu'une épée y serait dissimulée. Mais le plus étrange était cette poupée antipathique qu'il portait constamment sur son épaule et qu'il avait baptisée "Emily". Il utilisait ses talents de ventriloque pour la faire parler. C'était un homme pour les moins très original.

"Salut Break", répondit Gil.

Break était en effet son nom. Xerxes Break, pour être exact. C'était l'un des professeurs de Physique/Chimie. Si Gilbert était appelé "Tête d'Algue", Break, lui, avait hérité du surnom " Le Clown". Pas très original, en effet, mais il fallait avouer qu'il lui correspondait plutôt bien.

Break s'assit à côté de Gil avant de lui faire remarque :

"Mon pauvre Gilbert, tu sembles exténué. Ta première heure était si terrible que ça ? Au fait, j'ai appris que tu avais eu la chance d'avoir la petite Alice dans ta classe. "

"Tu parles d'une chance ! Elle m'a humilié dès mon arrivée en classe. J'ai vraiment eu l'air minable. "

"Une entrée digne de ton nom", ricana Break.

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir avant qu'il ne reprenne :

"Moi, je suis le professeur principal de ton frère. On voit bien qu'il ne te porte pas dans son cœur. Il faisait des allusions à toi pendant le cours dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. "

"Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? ", s'enquit le concerné.

"Il ne le disait pas explicitement mais….pour résumé, que tu es minable, lâche, et d'autres jolies choses de ce genre. Mais honnêtement, il n'était pas très loin de a vérité"

Gilbert soupira

"Il n'est vraiment pas possible. Ah ! Pauvre Oz…."

"Qui ça ? "

"Oz Vessalius est un nouvel élève de ma classe", explique-t-il. "Je l'ai mis dans la même chambre qu'Elliot"

Break le dévisagea. Gil se demanda s'il n'avait pas rougit en évoquant le nom d'Oz, mais il eut rapidement une réponse.

"Mais enfin, que t'ai-t-il passé par la tête ? "

"Q-quoi ? " bredouilla-t-il.

"Euh….bonjour ? Est-ce que tu viens juste de rencontrer Elliot ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre lui et les Vessalius.

Gilbert était déconcerté :

"T-tu….tu veux dire que c'est un Vessalius, un vrai ? "

"Oh, excuse-moi. C'est vrai que "Vessalius" est un nom qui court dans tous les coins de rues."

Gilbert ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu oublier la haine qu'éprouvait son frère envers cette famille ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre qu'Oz en faisait partie à l'entente de son nom ? Etait-ce la présence d'Oz qui l'avait mis dans cet espèce d'état second ?

"Eh bien, on dirait que tu viens de te réveiller", se moque Break.

"T-tu….tu as raison ! Il ne faut surtout pas les laisser ensembles ou Elliot serait capable de le découper en pièces ! "

"Pourquoi ? Il est en sucre, le nouveau ? "

Il était vrai que Gilbert le connaissait à peine. Il se leva :

"Je ne sais pas mais…."

"Laisses-les", le coupa Break en le retenant de son bras. "Je sens que cela va être intéressant…."

**~O~O~O~**

Après avoir arpenté un moment les couloirs de l'école, Oz finit par trouver une porte sur laquelle était inscrit le numéro "23" : Sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte. Comme personne ne répondit, il entra.

La chambre n'était pas bien grande, mais les lits semblaient confortables. Il s'installa sur celui qui était encore libre et commença à déplier ses bagages. Par la présence de nombreuses affaires jonchées sur le sol dans tous les recoins de la pièce, il pouvait deviner que son colocataire n'était pas très ordonné. Il s'agirait, d'après le professeur Nightray, d'un certain Elliot Nightray.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, laissant apparaître un jeune homme qui semblait avoir aux alentours de 16 ans, les cheveux châtains clairs décoiffés et les yeux bleu-ciel.

Ce même jeune homme parut surpris par la présence d'Oz, à en juger par son air, mais se contenta de dire :

"Tu dois être un nouveau colocataire. Enchanté, je suis Elliot Nightray, classe 28. "

Et tout en parlant, il lui tendit la main.

"Moi de même", répondit le blond en souriant. "Je suis Oz Vessalius, classe 21. "

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voici tout pour le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé^^<strong>_

_**J'ignore quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le poster avant 3 semaines.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des commentaires. Rien ne pouvais me faire plus plaisir et m'encourager pour la suite.**_

_**Je m'excuse au passage pour mon retard (qui est énooooorme, j'en suis consciente^^"). En vérité, j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre 2 depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais je n'avais pas le courage de les taper et la tournure qu'à pris la série de Pandora Hearts m'a encore plus découragé. Et lorsque je relie ses chapitres, mon style d'écriture me déplait vraiment.**_

_**Enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris, ma fanfiction est en pause pour ces diverses raisons mais je poste quand même les chapitres déjà écrit. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne cette histoire, je privilégie simplement d'autres fanfictions. Ne vous en faites pas, je compte bien apporter une conclusion à cette histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Le Jour et la Nuit~<strong>

Le visage du jeune Nightray se crispa. Oz voulu lui saisir la main qu'il lui tendait, mais ce dernier la retira violemment.

"Ne me touche pas, sale Vessalius ! "

Oz était déconcerté par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

"Pardon ? ", demanda-t-il en quête d'explications.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher. Tu risquerai de me salir"

"Me méprises-tu parce que je suis un Vessalius ? "

"Quelle question ! ", pesta Elliot. " Tu devrais pourtant savoir que les relations entre nos familles ne sont pas aux beaux-fixes. Et c'est entièrement la faute des Vessalius. Vous êtes d'ignobles menteurs, tous plus lâches les uns que les autres, des manipulateurs, de sales usurpateurs. On privilégie toujours les descendants du grand héros, hein ? Tout va bien pour vous, aucuns problèmes…."

Oz fronça les sourcils.

D'où ce garçon se permettait-il de le critiquer, lui et sa famille ? Que savait-il réellement ?

Il répondit sereinement :

"Chez nous, les critiques sur les Nightray ne manques pas non plus. "Ce sont tous des fous, des démons sans scrupules, ces nobles du mal ont tous les mains salies par le sang de leurs victimes…." Voilà ce que l'on ne cesse d'entendre. "

"C'est complètement absurde, mais libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux…."

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'y croyais, je n'ai fait que rapporter ce qu'on m'a raconté", répliqua le blond. " Pour se faire une opinons, il faut avoir eu une expérience, avoir connu les personnes…Ce n'est pas mon cas, et c'est valable pour toi"

"T-tais-toi ! Comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles ! Je n'ai pas besoin de mieux connaître les Vessalius pour affirmer que vous êtes tous d'abominables personnes ! "

Elliot commençait à s'emporter alors qu'Oz répondait calmement sans s'énerver ou hausser le ton. On eut dit qu'il ne faisait qu'un simple débat sans enjeux dans lequel chacun exprimait son opinion.

"Tous ? Comment peux-tu en être certain ? "

"Tous les Vessalius sont mauvais ! Il ne peut pas y en avoir de bons ! Vous êtes tous exécrables ! Toi et ta sœur y compris ! "

Oz devint soudainement livide.

"T-tu….connais ma sœur ? "

Elliot parut étonné par sa question et se calma.

" Bien sûr ! C'est bien Ada Vessalius, de la classe 39 ? "

"Ada est ici ? ", demanda le blond, perplexe.

"Evidemment ! Tu l'ignorais ? "

L'étonnement qui se lisait sur le visage d'Oz se changea tellement rapidement en un grand sourire qu'il fut à peine perceptible.

"Bien sûr que je le savais ! C'est ma sœur après tout ! J'avais oublié je suis stupide"

"Comme tout Vessalius", ajouta Elliot.

Oz haussa un sourcil.

"Dis-moi Elliot, tu-"

Son interlocuteur l'interrompit :

"Ne m'appelle pas simplement par mon prénom, Oz Vessalius ! On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensembles ! Raaah ! Rien que le fait d'entendre ta voix me met en rogne ! Ranges tes affaires et ne me parle plus ! Demain on ira demander de te changer de chambre. "

"Me changer ? " demanda innocemment Oz. " Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? "

"Ne te fiche pas de moi, Vessalius ! "

Elliot, fulminant de rage, s'installa sur son lit et se mit à faire ses devoirs.

"Tu as déjà du travail dès la rentrée ? " demanda son colocataire.

Le visage du Nightray se crispa

"NE ME PARLE PLUS, VESSALIUS ! "

Il saisit un livre et le lui jeta à la figure.

**~O~O~O~**

Le reste de a soirée se déroula en silence, jusqu'à l'heure de l'extinction des feux. Elliot s'endormit le premier. Oz, en revanche, eut bien du mal à en faire autant à cause des ronflements incroyablement sonores de son colocataire. Mais ils lui étaient bien plus agréables à supporter que le silence de la solitude qu'il avait tant eut l'habitude d'entendre depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Oz observait les étoiles depuis la fenêtre qui offrait une magnifique vu sur le ciel. Elles étaient tellement belles que s'en était presque effrayant….Des ces jours, le monde marchait à vive allure, plus personne ne prenait son temps pour les regarder. On a tendance à oublier qu'il existait des endroits où il n'y a ni astres ni autres lumières pour éclairer les ténèbres du ciel, où seul le désespoir et la folie règnent en maître.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir à son tour….

**~O~O~O~**

La matinée du lendemain s'était déroulée à grande vitesse. Les cours de Français, Physique-Chimie et Musique s'étaient rapidement enchaînés jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la pause du repas de midi.

Alors qu'Oz s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la salle à manger, une petite voix fluette l'appela :

"Oz Vessalius ? Désires-tu déjeuner avec nous ? "

La voix qui lui avait parlé appartenait à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, parfaitement ordonnés et élégamment noués en queue de cheval. Elle possédait aussi de magnifiques iris magenta. Elle était accompagnée de deux filles et d'un jeune homme. L'une des filles était Alice. L'autre, lui était inconnue. Elle était plutôt frêle, avec des cheveux argentés coupés à la garçonne et de grands orbes bleu-ciel. Son visage aux traits fins n'affichait aucune émotion. Elle était plutôt mignonne en soit, mais cela la rendait légèrement effrayante. Le jeune homme, lui, avait de longs cheveux rouges qui retombaient nonchalamment sur ses épaules, un épi sur la tête et de minuscules yeux noirs. Il était sensiblement un étranger.

Après avoir rapidement observé ce quatuor d'élèves, Oz acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour répndre à la jeune fille à la queue de cheval.

**~O~O~O~**

"Dis-moi, Sharon, c'est bien ça ? " demanda Oz alors que e groupe atteignait une salle. " Où allons-nous ? "

La fille aux yeux magenta confirma d'un petit "oui" accompagné d'un grand sourire avant d'entreprendre des explications.

"Il y a différentes salles à manger correspondant aux différents niveaux de classe des élèves. Celle-ci est la nôtre.

Ils s'assirent à une table et le décoiffé commença :

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter tout à l'heure. Je suis Octave de la famille Barma. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. "

"Moi de même", répondit Oz

"Et moi, dit Sharon, j'appartiens à la famille Rainsworth. Quand à Echo, elle fait partie de la famile Nightray"

Le blond devina qu'Echo était le nom de la fille aux cheveux argentés.

"Tu es donc la sœur du professeur Nightray ? " demanda-t-il.

"Pas vraiment", dit-elle d'une voix monocorde. "A l'origine, je suis orpheline mais Messire Vincent Nightray, le frère de Messire Gilbert Nightray, m'a prise sous son aile et m'a élevée. C'est grâce sa générosité et à sa bonté que je suis ici. "

Oz se demanda à cause du ton de sa voix si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

"Et tu dois déjà connaitre Alice, étant donné que vous êtes voisins de classe", reprit Sharon.

"Euh….oui….rapidement….On ne parle pas vraiment. "

Et un sourire accompagna sa réponse.

"Dites", intervint Alice. "Pourquoi on mange avec le bleu ? "

"Et pourquoi pas ? ", répondit Octave. "Et fait attention à ce que tu dis, on dirait que tu insinues qu'il dérange…."

"La ferme, le décoiffé ! On ne t'a pas sonné ! Et depuis quand te permets-tu de me mettre en garde ? Insolent ! Depuis quand les esclaves ont leur mot à dire ? "

"Qui tu traites d'esclave, stupide carnivore ? "

Sharon tenta de calmer les troupes :

"Allons, allons, Alice. Il ne faut pas se montrer si rigide dès le départ. Quand à toi Octave, tu devrais pourtant savoir que c'est la manière d'Alice d'exprimer son attachement pour toi. Maintenant, cessez tous les deux, je vous prie. "

Tout en parlant, elle abordait un sourire charmeur tout à fait effrayant. Les deux concernés baissèrent les yeux en répondant un petit "oui" coupable. Sharon était bien plus autoritaire et effrayante qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et semblait la seule à pouvoir recadrer Alice.

Le repas fut enfin servit à leur table et Alice se plaignit de la trop faible quantité de viande présente dans le plat. Oz lui proposa alors la sienne. Alice s'en saisit volontiers et dit :

"Finalement, tu pourrais m'être utile, comme esclave. "

S'était sans doute sa façon de le remercier. Alice était très autoritaire et avait un égo surdimensionné, mais ce fort caractère avait quelque part un je-ne-sais-quoi attendrissant qui faisait tout son charme.

"Oz, as-tu déjà vu la bibliothèque ? " demanda Octave.

"La bibliothèque ? "

"Lutwidge possède une magnifique bibliothèque. C'est un véritable paradis, si tu aimes la lecture. Va donc y jeter un coup d'œil dès que tu en auras le temps. "

"D'accord. J'y songerai. "

**~O~O~O~**

C'était la récré de l'après-midi. Comme il en avait le temps, Oz décida de se rendre à cette fameuse bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il la trouva –et il y parvint sans grande peine- il fut impressionné par l'incroyable quantité de livre qu'on y trouvait. Octave avait raison c'était un véritable paradis.

Dans un élan d'excitation, il bouscula sans le vouloir un jeune garçon, assis par terre, qui lisait, appuyé contre une rangée de livre. Oz s'excusa mais le garçon, complètement absorbé par sa lecture, ne daigna même pas de lever les yeux. Il était brun, avec de longs cheveux en batailles et de grosses lunettes rondes qui cachaient ses yeux. Son apparence laissait dire qu'il était sans doute un original. Le blond continuait donc son exploration de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il aperçut la présence d'Elliot. Oz songeait que celui-ci l'ignorerai mais, au lieu de cela, il s'avança vers lui en grognant :

"Hey, le nabot ! J'ai fait une demande de changement de chambre. On a donc rendez-vous dans le bureau du professeur Minable à 18h. Tu as intérêt à être présent. "

Et il reparti.

**~O~O~O~**

Gilbert, assis à son bureau, retira ses lunettes. Il toussota avant de demander :

"Alors, vous désirez changer de chambre, c'est bien ça ? "

"Oui", confirmèrent les deux intéressés d'une même voix.

"Je regrette. C'est impossible. "

"Pourquoi ? " demanda Elliot d'une brusque façon.

"Toutes les autres chambres sont au complet"

"Vous n'avez qu'à intervertir la place d'Oz avec un autre élève, Léo par exemple. "

"Je suis désolé, mais c'est contraire au règlement. Si j'accepte, c'est comme si je te favorise en te laissant choisir ton partenaire. "

Elliot s'agaça :

"Mais enfin, Gilbert ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec ce sale Vessalius ! "

"Je te prie de mesurer tes propos, Elliot. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom et ne me tutoie pas. "

"Lâche ! " pesta le réprimandé. "Et toi, dit quelque chose, le nabot ! "

"Je suis désolé Oz", se répéta le brun, "mais c'est impossible. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Personnellement, ce n'est pas à moi que cela pose un problème…."

Il sourit pour accompagner sa réponse et Gilbert eut le réflexe de baisser les yeux en rougissant. Il ajouta, comme pour tenter de se persuader lui-même :

"Vous finirez bien par vous entendre"

"C'est complètement absurde. Nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit. "

A ce moment précis, Elliot ignorait encore que ses propos ne pouvaient être plus exactes, mais pas dans le sens qu'il entendait….

**~O~O~O~**

Alors que les deux colocataires avaient regagnés leur chambre, Oz entrepris une lecture. Il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque une grande quantité de livres appartenant tous à la même série : "Le Chevalier Saint".

Elliot, comme pour se résigner à sa nouvelle situation, demanda en grognant cependant :

"Aimes-tu cette série ? "

Les yeux d'Oz s'illuminèrent.

"Je l'adore ! "

"Et quel est ton personnage préféré ? "

"Edgar, bien sûr ! " répondit Oz alors que son sourire s'accentuait. " Il est génial ! Il est courageux, altruiste, la vie d'autrui est toujours prioritaire à la sienne…..C'est un personnage très populaire ! Il a…."

Elliot pesta :

"Je déteste ce type. Dès qu'il intervient dans l'histoire, elle devient ennuyeuse. Et ses sacrifices, ce n'est que de l'autosatisfaction ! En réalité, il est faible et égoïste. Il aura été pénible jusqu'à la fin ! Quand il est mort et qu'…."

Oz se figea :

"Edgar….est….m-mort ? "

"Bien sûr ! " répondit Elliot comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. "C'est vers le milieu du tome 16, je crois. "

"MAIS TU VIENS DE ME SPOILER LA FIN ! Aaaah, c'est trop cruel ! Je brulais d'envie de le lire et maintenant ma passion est partie…."

"Comment aurais-je pu deviner ? Un fan comme toi devrait avoir lu la série ! "

C'est alors que le blond fit quelque chose qui surpris son colocataire. Il se contenta de sourire en admettant :

"Oui, tu as raison. C'est moi qui suis en tort. "

Elliot le scruta d'un œil inquisiteur et finit par déclarer :

"Tu es vraiment étrange….C'est la première fois depuis que je te parle que tu sembles aussi plein de vie….Et c'est parti aussi vite que c'est venu. C'est comme si, le reste du temps, tu étais ici sans vraiment être présent. "

Oz rit

"Vraiment ? "

"Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Raah ! Et dire que nos disputes vont même jusqu'à des débats de personnages de livres ! Si seulement j'avais pu être avec Léo ! "

"Léo….cela fait plusieurs fois que tu mentionnes ce nom", fit remarque Oz. "Qui est-ce ? Ton petit ami ? "

Elliot rougit.

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Léo est simplement mon serviteur ! "

Il marqua une légère pause avant de répéter sur un ton complètement différent :

"Léo est mon serviteur….et surtout mon meilleur ami….D'ailleurs, tu l'as déjà vu. C'est e garçon que tu as bousculé dans la bibliothèque. "

Le grand sourire que dessinait le jeune garçon sur ses lèvres se changea en un timide sourire envieux. Il dit :

"Meilleur ami….je n'ai jamais connu ça…."

Elliot se dit alors que son colocataire était vraiment très étrange, aux limite de l'effrayant et se fit remarquer qu'il ignorait sans doute de nombreuses choses à propos de lui mais, qu'après tout, cela ne l'intéressait pas.

"Bon, le nabot, ça va être l'heure de l'extinction des feux. "

"Il y a une extinction des feux ? " s'étonna le blond. "C'est si rigide que ça ? "

"Avant, non. Mais depuis les problèmes…."

"Quels problèmes ? " s'enquit-il.

"Tu le fait exprès ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? "

Il répondit innocemment :

"Non. De quoi s'agit-il ? "

Le jeune Nightray soupira avant de confier d'une voix basse :

"Un contractant illégal serait dans les parages et aurait échappé au contrôle de Pandora. Il a déjà commis de nombreux crimes. Il est surnommé Le Chasseur de Têtes. Ses dernières victimes sont des étudiants de notre académie. Même si les enseignants ont essayés d'étouffer l'affaire pour éviter les scandales, il y a eu des fuites. Il paraîtrait que Le Chasseur de Têtes convoiterait quelque chose dans notre école. Il y a aussi des risques qu'il tente, ou même qu'il soit déjà parvenu, à infiltrer notre établissement."

Oz laissa échapper un sourire énigmatique :

"Vraiment ? Voilà qui devient intéressant…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>N'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en penser :)<strong>_


End file.
